Ginkishi
by Emilee Raine
Summary: She knows her past. She lives the present. Her future was predicted. Though she didn't know how she would walk the path. Witness the many adventures and hardships of Usagi Tsukino.


**I watched One Piece for the first time today and it was ok. Luffy kinda reminds me of Natsu a little bit. Sorry Fairy Tail still my favorite action packed anime. Anyways, this popped in my head and i had to type and share it until I forget about it. I do not own Sailor Moon. I am only a fan like all of you. :)**

* * *

It has been a week since Galaxia has been set free from Chaos. I am glad I was able to save her and the as you can probably guess, everything is back to normal. Usually that was a good thing when I first started out as Sailor Moon. Now everything is peaceful and I don't like it. It is making me jumpy and prepared for another attack from another enemy. I should be focusing on my life right now. High school is my main priority right now. I try to indulge myself in my studies, Ami has been a great help. The girls and I have been having more study sessions since there isn't really any interruptions. There has also been few senshi meetings, including the outers.

If I am completely honest, life has become….. boring. Mamo-chan and I would go on a date every once in a while. We try to do the best in spending time with each other, but something always seemed off.

I consoled in Luna many times telling her of this feeling, she would check in the system for anything. It would come back negative. I have even asked Rei-chan, she saw nothing in the fire. So I decided that I would keep it to myself.

Weeks would pass and the feeling never did go away. I never told anyone about it. I just went on with my life like everybody else.

.

.

.

.

Today is Valentine's day. I can't wait to spend it with Mamo-chan. I asked mama if I could stay at Mako-chan's last night, so she could help me make chocolates for him. Mama agreed with a sly smile and a wink making me blush. I called the other girls and invited them to make chocolates with us. I knew that there was someone they must like, so they had to give. I poured my love into them and tried my hardest on them. I know I wasn't the best when it came to cooking or baking, but last night I really tried.

I left him a message this morning to meet me at the park after school. There I will give him my chocolates.

People might look at us, but I don't think they really see us. They probably look at the age difference between us. To them it probably seems like a flieat It hurts that they think that Mamo-chan and I won't last long. Sure I am a bit childish and I cry for some really stupid reasons. People tell me that I too bubbly sometimes or that I eat like a pig sometimes. I can't change who I am for people to like me. If they do then they do. If they don't ... well I guess they don't either. As long as Mamo-chan loves me and my friends are always my friends that is all I need.

.

.

.

.

.

As I skipped on my way merrily to the park.I felt really giddy inside about the chocolates in my school bag. I knew Mamo-chan loved me no matter what, but I liked to show my appreciation on days like these. He tells me he doesn't need me to do things like this especially on his birthday, but since he spent all those years by himself I decided to make each year memorable. I spotted him by the fountain waiting patiently reading a book. He like wearing his glasses when he reads saying that he can see the words better. I would tease him sometimes about it calling him an old man. He would pout about my comment which of course made him adorable. Of course I don't tell him that because it would hurt his 'manly' pride. Geez men and their pride. I'll never understand it.

"Mamo-ch..."

"Chiba-san!"

I stopped when I heard an unknown voice call his name. I hid behind tree to remain unseen. I took a peek. A girl probably from Mamo-chan's school came running up to him. A look of surprise came upon his tense.a

"Mishimoto-san?"

She was pretty there was no doubt about that.

"Ano... There is something I need to tell you."

Mamo-chan looked confused.

"Nani?"

She looked a little fidgety and was shifting from foot to foot. Her hands were holding tightly onto her bag. Her knuckles were turn a dangerous white. I sucked a breath. I hope this wasn't going were I thought it was going.

"Is it ok if I sit with you Chiba-san?"

Mamo-chan looked hesitant for a moment. He looked around the park, I panicked I quickly hid behind the tree hoping he didn't spot me.

"Hai."

I breathed a sigh of relief for not being caught. I peeked again to see the girl sitting a little to close for comfort by Mamo-chan. It kinda ticked me off.

"Ano... good job with the exam by the way. I knew you would get first place. Your amazing at that kind of stuff."

Mamo-chan awkwardly laughed," I do alright."

They was a silence between them and the air seemed a bit tense. I was about to come out and make my presence know if it weren't for a sudden outburst.

"I like you!"

I knew it.

"I like you Mamoru-san! I have for a year now!"

Her face was facing the ground ,but I could tell that her face was really red.

.

.

.

.

There was silence. I decided that I should show myself now. I took my chocolates for him out of my bag before I forget. As I turned around I froze on the spot. My blood ran cold and my eyes widened.

'No...'

I stepped out of my hiding place.I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes.

My soulmate. My heart. My everything. He was kissing another girl.

"M.. -chan?" I whispered.

He pulled away a little forcibly from the kiss. I was little emotional to notice. The girl made a little sound of ... something. I didn't care at the moment.

"Usako?" He whispered in shock.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Maybe I was a little to childish for him.

I felt more tears rolling down my face. I hastly tried wiping them away.

"Gomen, it seems like I was interrupting something. Gomen." I bowed and ran for it. Completely forgetting the chocolate that slipped from my hands or Mamo-chan's voice.

I completely block everything out. All I knew was that I was running. Running as fast as I could. I didn't stop. I hoped to god that it would mend my now broken heart.

.

.

.

I didn't realize that I ran home until I opened the front door. I took off my shoes and made a dash upstairs to my bedroom. As soon as I got in there I jumped on my bed. And I let the sobs out.

I was glad Luna wasn't there to see me in this state. I didn't have time to be questioned. I just really needed to be alone.

I cried and cried and cried. I let all what people said about us and the kiss get to me. I cried to my heart's content and there wasn't anyone there to stop me. Slowly my sobs turned into hiccups and sniffles. I heard a knock on my door. I sat up on my bed and my wiped my tears away.

"Who is it?" I breathed.

"Usagi, dear, Mamoru-kun is on the phone. He sounded a little worried."

Hearing his name almost brought out more sobs . I couldn't talk to him, not right now.

"Mama, I can't talk to him right now. I haven't had the best day."

I didn't hear her reply, so I assumed she told him what I said and left.

It was already dark outside. I sighed. Who knew that this day would end bad. I changed out of my school uniform and into my pajamas. I lost my appetite so I didn't go downstairs for dinner. Luna still isn't back. She is probably still spending the rest of the day with Artemis.

That thought made me smile. She needed the romance.

Unlike me.

A familiar tune started playing.

My locket was opened and was playing our tune. Another tear ran down my face. I closed it and held it close to my chest.

I heard a noise that I thought I never thought I would hear in a long time.

"Moon here."

"Odango, there is a ... woah are you okay?" Rei asked.

I cursed at my appearance.

"I'm fine. What is it Rei?"

"There seems to be a youma at the park. I don't know what it is about evil at the park. They need new battle ground."

" I'll be there soon."

I turned off my communicator. Why did they have to show up now? Geez I guess evil wants my life miserable too.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

"And they had to pick the park..." I grumbled as I jumped out my window.

**So tell me what you think. This isn't a one-shot don't worry, there is more to come. Waaay more to come.**


End file.
